De aventuras
by CheshireBear
Summary: Jane no deja de preguntarse qué harán Dirk y Jake tanto tiempo juntos por ahí, sin ni siquiera dar señales de vida. Roxy le quiere hacer entrar en razón para que vea lo que es en realidad "ir de aventuras" para los chicos, pero la Crocker no lo acepta hasta que ve una inminente prueba. / Oneshot. / Lemon. / Un poco PWP.


Bienvenidos a la **T**ierra **d**el **L**emon y "_**A**venturas_"~ (?)

**Personajes:** mi primer **DirkJake**~

**Advertencias:** pues se centra en el **lemon**, no voy a mentir (?) Tal vez al final haya _un poco de sentimentalismo_, pero casi nada porque no creo que esta pareja sea así... o bueno, tal vez sí lo crea, _no sé¿?_ La cuestión es que **lemon**, probablemente sea un poco **PWP** y... nada más.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro Dios _real_, **Andrew Hussie**. (?)

Avisados quedáis así que **disfrutad** y nos vemos en las notas de abajo~~!

* * *

En el cielo relampaguean varias luces de neón como si se tratara de una tormenta multicolor en mitad de un lienzo negro. Roxy y Jane han tomado la costumbre de mirar aquellas hipnóticas luces cuando no tienen nada que hacer... lo que es prácticamente siempre.

La Lalonde echa un vistazo discreto a su derecha y ve el rostro sonriente de su mejor amiga. Aquello le hace curvar los labios hacia arriba también, feliz de poder ver de nuevo una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Hace unas semanas, Jane cayó por completo en una especie de depresión adolescente; normal a su edad, pero no por eso menos dolorosa.

La razón de todo aquello probablemente fue ni más ni menos que Jake English, o mejor dicho, la relación que éste mantiene con Dirk Strider.

No fue un secreto para Roxy la carrera silenciosa que se disputaban dos de sus mejores amigos para conseguir ganarse a Jake. Tal vez uno puso más empeño que el otro y por eso ahora el moreno está metido en una relación con el mismísimo Strider al que ella ama.

La rubia suspira al pensar en todo ese estúpido lío que se ha montado entre ellos cuatro, aunque gracias a dios, ahora todo parece arreglado...

—Oye, Roxy... —Comenta con tono distraído Jane, sacando a la aludida de sus pensamientos.

—Dime. —Insta la rubia al ver que la otra no continúa.

—¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Dirk y Jake?

La pregunta pilla por sorpresa a la Lalonde, que se incorpora en la dura piedra de la pirámide en la que están tumbadas, quedando ahora sentada.

Parpadea un poco antes de coger aire y pensar sobre ello.

¿Por qué tiene que preguntarle eso ahora? Pensaba que ya se habían acabado esos chanchullos...

—Estarán juntos. Ya sabes. —Roxy se encoge de hombros, esperando haber escogido las palabras correctas. Pero su amiga no parece estar satisfecha.

—Lo sé, pero tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hacen tanto tiempo solos por ahí. —Jane se sienta también, clavando sus ojos azules en la rubia, que sigue contemplando el cielo, distraída.

—Janeeey... He dicho "_ya-sabes_". —Vocaliza con exageración y mueve un poco las cejas, intentando que la morena pille lo que le intenta decir.

—Que sí, de "_aventuras_", como siempre dice Jake. —Sin embargo, la Crocker no entiende a lo que se refiere.— Aun así nos podrían dejar ir con ellos. No somos niñas ricas que lloramos cuando nos rompemos una uña, y pensar que creen algo como esa estupidez hace que...

—Jane.

—Es que en serio, ¿por qué? Eso es machismo, sabes. Odio cuando los chicos se comportan así, ¡como si fuéramos damiselas en apuros! Pues te diré una cosa...

—No, Jane, en serio.

—¡Canastos, si probablemente he derribado más de esos monstruos que ellos dos juntos! Bueno, tal vez más que los dos juntos no, pero más que Jake seguro que sí, porque en el fondo es un patoso y...

—¡Jaaane! —Acaba gritando Roxy, sonriendo un poco al ver que la chica le mira asustada.— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿Es que no lo pillas?

—Eh... ¿no? —Se muerde el labio, incómoda.

—A ver, piénsalo. Dirk y Jake. Son pareja. Desaparecen por ahí y no quieren que vayamos con ellos. No los vemos durante días y después parece que hayan recorrido una maratón infinita. ¿Conclusión, señorita Crocker?

—Uhm... tal vez tengan mal sentido de la orientación.

—¡Tú sí que tienes mal sentido de la orientación! —Estalla en carcajadas la rubia, negando con la cabeza.— ¡Increíble deducción!

—¡Déjate de misterios, Ro-Lal! —Se ríe Jane también, dándole un pequeño golpe amistoso en el brazo.

—Bueno, vale... —Roxy respira hondo y se pone más seria, pero no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.— Joder, Jane, ¡esto es muy vergonzoso de decir!

—¿Pero por qué?

—¿En serio no se te ocurre nada que pueda hacer una pareja en la intimidad?

—...oh.

De repente Jane se da cuenta de lo que su mejor amiga quiere decir y todo se vuelve incómodo. Se mira las uñas, intentando parecer calmada, pero hablar de esas cosas se le hace tan vergonzoso que no puede evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Sin embargo Roxy no se abochorna por aquello porque lo llevaba pensando desde la primera vez que los chicos desaparecieron juntos.

Sonríe divertida al ver a su mejor amiga tan azorada y le pone una mano en el hombro, causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

—Jane, es normal.

—No, no, no, no vamos a hablar de esto. —Se niega ella, recolocándose las gafas con nerviosismo y bajando la cabeza.— Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello seriamente.

—¿Así que no me crees? —Alza las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Tan increíble es que una pareja tenga sexo?

—Es que se me hace inconcebible. Además, ¿qué pruebas tienes de ello?

—A ver, Janey... te lo he dicho antes. Su comportamiento es raro. ¿Pero qué más da? Se supone que no tendría que importarnos.

—S-sí... sí, claro. A mí no me importa. —Vuelve a tumbarse, mirando el cielo.

—A mí tampoco. —Miente Roxy, dejándose caer al lado de su amiga.

"_De todas formas ahora tengo curiosidad_" piensa la rubia, haciendo una mueca con los labios pintados de negro mientras en el cielo siguen las incesantes luces de neón, dibujando formas abstractas.

.

Jake levanta la vista de nuevo y comprueba, nervioso, que Dirk sigue mirándole por encima de las gafas, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano. Sus ojos verdes se vuelven a clavar en la pantalla del móvil, que tiene una conversación de Pesterchum abierta a Jane, aunque no sabe exactamente qué decir. Desde hace un tiempo es así.

Siente la necesidad de contactar con sus amigas, pero la verdad es que no tiene ganas. Le gusta estar a solas con el rubio, aunque a veces se comporte de forma estúpida y le saque de los nervios... aunque sabe por qué lo hace.

—¿Has hablado con Jane estos últimos días? —Pregunta el English para romper el silencio. Dirk sólo responde moviendo la cabeza a modo de negación.— ¿Y con Roxy?

—¿Por qué te importa eso ahora? —Sus cejas se fruncen, pero no parece realmente molesto.

—Bueno, hace ya un tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellas y... —El moreno se encoje de hombros y bloquea su móvil, pero no levanta la mirada.

—Yo sí que he hablado con Roxy.

—¿Y están bien? —Aquello llama su atención y finalmente mira a su pareja a pesar de que está en modo "_tío guay plus_" y es más arrogante y sarcástico.

—No. Esas bestias huesudas las han capturado y están de mierda hasta el cuello. —Explica muy serio.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Tenemos que ir!

Jake se levanta de la piedra rojiza en la que está sentado y comprueba que sus dos revólveres están guardados en las fundas de sus piernas. Mira a ambos lados, sin saber exactamente qué hacer hasta que al final le echa una mirada a Dirk, preguntándose por qué él no se ha movido.

Ve que el rubio le mira con una media sonrisa y los ojos naranjas llenos de diversión por la ridícula escena que le acaba de regalar el English.

—Tú... —Gruñe Jake mientras frunce el ceño y se acerca a él.

—No puedo creer que hayas caído en una ironía _tan_ obvia, Jake. —El Strider se ríe entre dientes y se quita las gafas de sol, dejándolas sobre la piedra roja en la que está sentado. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para ver mejor el rostro ajeno cuando está justo enfrente de él.

—Me las pagarás.

—Hablas como en tus películas pero... —Dirk deja de hablar cuando Jake coge ambas pistolas y empieza a desenfundarlas.— ¿En serio?

—En serio. —A pesar de la situación, los ojos verdes del pelinegro brillan de emoción cuando le apunta con el revólver derecho y siente cómo el otro coge la katana de detrás suyo y le roza el cuello con ella.— Está fría.

—O tal vez tú estés caliente. —Susurra el de ojos anaranjados, levantándose sin apartar la katana del cuello moreno de su compañero, que se echa un poco hacia atrás sin bajar su propia arma.— ¿Estás caliente, Jake?

—Sí. —Responde sin más, ensanchando un poco la sonrisa del otro. Sin darse cuenta, va retrocediendo a cada paso que Dirk avanza.— Pero porque estoy vivo.

—Eso ha sido la mayor estupidez que has dicho hasta ahora, English. —Dice rodando los ojos y haciendo más presión con el filo del arma contra el cuello ajeno.

—¡Au! —Se queja Jake, apartando el cuello.— ¡Y no es una estupidez! Las personas vivas están calientes.

—Es una estupidez porque no estaba hablando de ese tipo de calor.

—¿Entonces de qué...? —El ojiverde da un pequeño respingo al sentir que su espalda toca con algo.

Al girarse, ve que está contra uno de esos extraños megalitos de piedra roja. Se maldice porque no tiene escapatoria y, cuando vuelve a mirar a Dirk, lo comprueba. Sus ojos anaranjados como el atardecer brillan de puro anhelo.

Ve cómo deja caer la katana a su lado, sobre la hierba de un verde demasiado chillón como para ser natural y después le acorrala del todo contra la piedra, pegando su cuerpo contra él. Sus manos enguantadas le suben por las caderas y le levantan la camiseta de tirantes ligeramente, dejando expuesta más piel morena.

Jake traga saliva mientras Dirk se inclina hacia delante y le respira contra el oído. Sus manos cada vez se vuelven más curiosas y juegan con el borde del cortísimo pantalón del moreno.

—¿Otra vez? —Suspira el English, dejando caer las pistolas doradas al suelo también.

—Lo dices desganado. —El rubio besa el cuello moreno de su chico y le pasa las manos de las caderas a la espalda, causándole un leve respingo.

—¡Dirk, espera! —Pide de repente Jake, intentando apartarle de él.

—¿Tan pocas ganas tienes? —Se separa lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a los ojos verdes.

—Es que nos van a ver. —El acorralado mira a un lado y a otro, donde sólo hay montículos de verde y brillante hierba y alguna que otra piedra roja. Dirk arquea las cejas con incredulidad.— ¡No me mires así! Podría haber alguien o...

—Claro, a esos monstruos de mierda les interesa mucho ver como te empotro contra la pared. —Ante las palabras del Strider, el moreno baja la cabeza avergonzado.— ¿De verdad te preocupa eso?

—Un poco. —Admite el ojiverde, prestándole atención de nuevo al escuchar su tono conciliador.

—Pues intenta verlo de otra manera. —Dirk le sonríe como pocas veces y le acaricia con cuidado la mejilla antes de acercarse otra vez a su oído y susurrar:— ¿No es más excitante si piensas que nos pueden descubrir?

Aunque Jake abre la boca para negar aquello, no le da tiempo a decir nada porque ya están allí los labios del rubio para silenciarle y hacerle olvidar lo que sea que le pase por la cabeza.

No puede evitar embriagarse con aquel tierno y cálido beso en el que sus lenguas se acarician de forma insistente. Le pasa las manos por el pecho, sintiendo los músculos tensos tras la fina camiseta de tirantes; después baja por sus duros y pálidos brazos hasta que llega a sus manos enguantadas, que siguen en el borde del pantalón, preguntando sin palabras si pueden entrar allí.

Como sabe que, a pesar de todo, Dirk es algo tímido en aquellos temas, Jake le coge las manos y las baja un poco. El Strider sonríe en medio del beso y aprieta con fuerza el trasero del otro, que suelta un suave jadeo justo cuando se separan sus bocas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí tienes ganas? —El chico de ojos ámbar alza una ceja.

—Es por tu culpa. —Masculla Jake abrazándole por el cuello.

Dirk no se resiste cuando el pelinegro une ambas bocas de nuevo y se vuelven a fundir en un beso. Le excita sentir los dedos ajenos subiendo por su nuca y enredándose en su pelo rubio, tironeando con suavidad cada vez que le mordisquea el labio inferior.

Se separan una y otra vez, dándose pequeños besos mientras se acarician mutuamente y cada vez se acaloran más hasta que el Strider coge en brazos a Jake y éste le rodea la cintura con las piernas.

El moreno suspira con anhelo al sentir la dura erección del otro tan cerca de él, apretándole en la entrepierna. La ropa en aquel momento molesta tanto...

—Dirk, tengo calor. —Jadea abrazado a él, sintiendo cómo le besa el hombro y lo muerde de vez en cuando.

—¿Con tan poca ropa y tienes calor? —Se burla el rubio, subiendo por su cuello y lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Me molesta. —Baja la mano hasta su propia entrepierna, ya dura.

—Entonces te la quitaré.

Tomando un segundo de descanso, Jake se baja de encima de encima de Dirk tras desenlazar las piernas de su cintura. Al ver que el English lleva sus manos al cierre de sus microshorts, el rubio le coge de las muñecas y las pone contra la piedra roja de detrás.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunta el ojiverde.

—He dicho que te quitaré yo la ropa. —Contesta con fingida seriedad.

—V-vale... —Acaba cediendo ante la penetrante mirada de su pareja.

Poco a poco el Strider libera las muñecas del de gafas, que le observa expectante; aquella expresión nerviosa le hace sonreír un poco a pesar de que él mismo está igual de ansioso por continuar.

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, le desabrocha los pantalones negros; lo hace lentamente para molestar a Jake, que cada vez respira con más dificultad y se estremece con cada roce.

Entonces, con un ágil movimiento que pilla de improvisto al moreno, Dirk le da la vuelta y esta vez le acorrala de cara a la pared, apretándose contra su espalda.

—¡Pero qué...! —Protesta Jake con la mejilla apretada contra la piedra rojiza.

—Cállate. —Le corta el Strider con voz ronca, metiendo la mano dentro de los pantalones desabrochados del chico.

—Dirk, ah... espera... —Pide el otro.

Pero Dirk no espera y le baja los pantalones hasta que le caen en los tobillos y queda desnudo de cintura para abajo. Jake jadea y cierra los ojos, más por excitación que por vergüenza, ya que aquello no es algo nuevo, pero siempre se siente como la primera vez.

Siente una mano en su espalda, obligándole a inclinarse un poco y se deja hacer.

Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos y mira por encima del hombro ve cómo el Strider se deshace de su cinturón y se desabrocha con ansiedad su propio pantalón. Traga saliva y vuelve a apoyar la cara contra la fría piedra, esperando ansioso lo siguiente.

Lo primero que nota es la mano del rubio acariciándole un muslo y subiendo hasta su entrepierna para comenzar a masturbarle de forma concisa y experta. Aquello le hace morderse el labio y abrir un poco más las piernas, quedando totalmente expuesto por detrás.

—Bonitas vistas, Jake. —Le susurra el chico de cabellos dorados, avergonzándole.

—Cierra esa bocaza, Strider. —Casi gime el ojiverde, moviendo con suavidad las caderas al sentir algo cálido presionándole detrás.— Y quítame las fundas de las pistolas de las piernas antes que nada.

—No. —Se niega sin más.— Tampoco te las quites tú.

—¿Por qué? Parece que eso t-te caliente o algo. —Guiña un ojo y hace una pequeña mueca de molestia al sentir cómo Dirk intenta entrar dentro de él.

—No quiero que te las quites por eso. —Se inclina un poco encima suyo y entrecierra los ojos, sintiendo ya la calidez que allí dentro le espera.

—Dirk, eres un... —Jake se muerde el labio con fuerza y araña un poco la piedra en la que está apoyado al sentir cómo cada vez le penetra más adentro.— U-uh... un pervertido.

Dirk ignora aquella acusación y le da un pequeño beso en la nuca sin dejar de masturbarle y dar suaves embestidas, enterrándose cada vez más en él, gozando de aquella estrecha cavidad que le hace tocar el cielo en cuestión de minutos.

Los gemidos controlados del pelinegro le calientan cada vez más y le están llevando a su límite; sólo quiere embestirle bruscamente y con toda la dureza posible... pero no debe hacer aquello. Nunca le haría daño a Jake.

Así que le penetra con máximo cuidado, controlando que el otro lo disfrute más que él. Respira entrecortadamente contra su nuca y deja pequeños besos de vez en cuando; de mientras que su mano derecha sigue con el vaivén en el miembro del English, la izquierda le acaricia el duro vientre, subiendo de vez en cuando a pellizcarle los duros pezones.

—M-más... —Le pide en un susurro Jake.

Eso hace gruñir al Strider. ¿Cómo va a mantener el control si le dice esas cosas?

Decide dejarse llevar mientras no llegue demasiado lejos y empieza a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que Jake se remueva y ya no intente ahogar sus gemidos.

El moreno se apoya mejor contra la roca e intenta taparse la boca para dejar de gritar como un idiota, pero apenas si puede pensar en ese momento. Se remueve sintiendo cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo están tensos, disfrutando de todo el placer que Dirk le está dando.

Está siendo más rudo que de costumbre, pero eso sólo le hace desear cada vez más y más, aunque le da demasiada vergüenza volver a pedirle algo así.

Nota cómo sus entrañas se tensan a la par que su cuerpo y las piernas le tiemblan ligeramente, avisándole del orgasmo que está por venir de un momento a otro.

Lleva una mano a la muñeca derecha de Dirk justo cuando una gran ola de placer le recorre todo el cuerpo y deja escapar un gemido contra la piedra bermeja.

—J-joder, Jake... —Gruñe el rubio a su espalda mientras el ojiverde aún se retuerce y jadea.— No te tenses tanto.

—Perdón. —Se disculpa el otro, sintiendo cómo las piernas empiezan a fallarle.— Dentro no...

—Lo sé.

Jake deja que Dirk prácticamente le sostenga en brazos en las últimas estocadas hasta que el otro alcanza el clímax también, saliendo en el último momento de él.

Cuando acaba, el rubio apoya un brazo en la piedra roja, jadeando, mientras que el English se deja caer lentamente de rodillas, aún con la respiración agitada.

Poco a poco, el Strider apoya la espalda en la pared y se deja caer también hasta el suelo.

—Has sido un poco más brusco. —Comenta en tono casual Jake, recolocándose las gafas y tapándose la entrepierna con la camiseta.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —De repente Dirk le mira preocupado y le acaricia la mejilla.

—N-no, en realidad... en realidad me ha gustado. —El otro intenta a toda costa evitar el contacto visual, por lo que no ve venir el abrazo del rubio.— Uh... ¿Dirk?

—¿De verdad no te he hecho daño? —Susurra sin soltarle.

—Claro que no. —Contesta Jake, separándose un poco y poniéndole las manos en las mejillas para mirarle a los ojos.— Mírame, ¡estoy perfectamente!

—Hmm... —Dirk baja los ojos y se queda mirando fijamente.— Sí, es cierto.

El pelinegro sonríe abiertamente hasta que sigue la mirada fija del Strider y baja la cabeza para descubrir que en realidad está contemplando su desnudez.

—¡Strider! —Le grita volviéndose a tapar con la camiseta de tirantes, sonrojándose por momentos.

—De rodillas sobre la hierba, English. —Bromea Dirk, casi lanzándose sobre el otro.

—¡N-...! —Y, como siempre, es aplacado -_y convencido_- por un beso del Strider.

.

—En serio, Roxy... ¡me estoy preocupando!

Roxy rueda los ojos por enésima vez ese día por el repetitivo comentario de su amiga.

De hecho, para que Jane consiguiera distraerse, la Lalonde había aceptado hacer algunos pasteles con ella en su casa, sin embargo, la Crocker sigue preocupada por sus otros dos amigos.

—Ya te dije _qué_ estarían haciendo.

—¡Sigo sin creer algo así! —Dice terca la ojiazul, sacando un segundo pastel del horno.— No hay pruebas.

—Como quieras, Janey, pero te aseguro que...

—¿Chicas? —Pregunta una voz desde el vestíbulo de la casa. Jane se asusta tanto que casi deja caer el pastel hasta que reconoce la voz.

—¡Estamos en la cocina! —Contesta ella alegre, sonriendo abiertamente.

Entonces la cabeza de Jake se asoma por el marco de la puerta, con su típica sonrisa boba, el pelo revuelto y las gafas ligeramente torcidas. Detrás suyo va el siempre perfecto Dirk, serio y aparentemente calmado, escondiendo sus ojos tras sus gafas de sol.

—¡Qué bien huele! —Dice el ojiverde corriendo junto a Jane para ver los pasteles.— Me muero de hambre.

—No será porque no has tenido comida. —Comenta el Strider con voz serena, causando un gran e injustificado impacto en Jake, que se queda totalmente cortado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Habéis conseguido mucho grist? —Pregunta ajena a la situación la Crocker.

—Seguro que sí. —Roxy sonríe de una forma extraña, mirando algo con fijeza.— Mira cómo tiene Jake las rodillas de "_conseguir grist_".

—¡R-Roxy, no es lo que parece! —Grita de repente Jake, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué es lo que parece? —La chica se ríe entre dientes y ve de reojo cómo Dirk mira hacia otro lado con una media sonrisa.

—Eh... ¡eh! —El English presta atención de repente a Jane con una sonrisa nerviosa.— ¿Aún no habéis preparado la mesa para comer ese deliciosa pastel, verdad? ¡Bueno, pues voy a prepararla yo! ¿La azotea está bien? ¡Sí, claro que lo está!

Y Jake sale de la cocina como si tuviese una prisa terrible, dejando allí a una desconcertada Jane con los labios medio abiertos que no han tenido oportunidad de responder a nada de lo que él ha dicho.

—Voy a vigilar que no haga ninguna gilipollez. —Anuncia Dirk, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Necesitas más pruebas, Janey? —Se burla Roxy con una extensa sonrisa en sus labios pintados de negro. Su amiga le mira con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos.

—¡Espera, Dirk! —Dice de repente la morena, haciendo que el aludido gire la cabeza.— Uhm... ¿qué... qué habéis estado haciendo tantos días por ahí perdidos?

—Nada especial... De aventuras. —Pero la sonrisa que esboza el Strider al final es demasiado delatora, hasta para la inocente Jane Crocker.

* * *

Pues nada, espero que no haya sido demasiado absurdo :_)

Pero es que cuando vi que sólo había _TRES_ DirkJake en español fue como ¿**WHDUWTAFDS**? (?) Y mi granito de arena _todo porno_ pues no podía faltar ´v`)/

Shippeo bastante el DirkJake aunque ya no le vea futuro alguno y pues si os gusta como lo escribo, en mi fanfic de **Stalker** está de pareja secundaria así que~ _...no es como si estuviese haciendo auto-publicidad ok._ (?)

Y bueno, estoy pensando en un fanfic más serio y largo con DirkJake como pareja principal, pero no sé cuándo lo comenzaré, así que esperado _hypeados_, vale? (?)

**Nos leemos~~! ´w`)/**


End file.
